Money Hurricane Massachusetts Weather Service/Hurricanes
|image = Hurricane swirl.gif|caption = The Current Logo of the MHNHC|Row 1 title = Established| Row 1 info = May 30, 2016|Row 2 title = Jurisdiction|Row 2 info = Money Hurricane Inc.|Row 3 title = Headquarters|Row 3 info = Massachusetts, United States|Row 4 title = Founder|Row 4 info = Money Hurricane|Row 5 title = Tracked Areas|Row 5 info = Atlantic, East Pacific, Central Pacific, West Pacific, South Pacific, Australian Region, North Indian, and South Indian|Row 6 title = Slogan|Row 6 info = Efficiency, Awareness, Safety. That's Our Standard}} This is the forecasting page of the Money Hurricane National Hurricane Center. Every storm that forms in any basin will be tracked here. Although we strive to provide information as quickly as possible, that may not always be possible due to the page being maintained by a one-man crew. Note: Advisories will be re-activitiy tomorrow. General Outlook MONEY HURRICANE NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER 7:00 PM EDT, JULY 22, 2016 Daily Update Friday, July 22, 2016 CURRENT STORMS: Tropical Storm Darby, Post-Tropical Cyclone Estelle, Tropical Storm Frank, Tropical Storm Georgette and Invest 96W. Public advisories on the above storms are listed below: Some models predict a tropical wave to move off the coast of Africa, and has the potential to become a depression or storm. The forecast is uncertain at this time, as the wave could run into dry air from the SAL (Saharan Air Layer). Invest 96W could become a mid-grade tropical storm in the next 24-48 hours. Elsewhere, no additional tropical cyclones are expected in the next five days. $$ Next full update on Thursday, July 22, 2016 ~FORECASTER JAMES Advisories - Atlantic THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE ATLANTIC AT THIS TIME Advisories - East Pacific TROPICAL STORM DARBY Tropical Storm Maximum 1-minute sustained winds: 55 KT (65 MPH), Minimum pressure: INVEST 96E Invest Maximum 1-minute sustained winds: 25 KT (30 MPH), Minimum pressure: 1008 mbar Movement: WNW AT 10 MPH Invest 96E has developed after sustaining significant convection over a long period of time. The system is in a favorable environment and has a MEDIUM chance of development in the next 48 hours and a HIGH chance of development in the next 10 days. This system is likely to become a tropical depression or storm in the coming days. This system is no threat to land. OUTLOOK: *FORMATION CHANCE IN THE NEXT 48 HOURS...MEDIUM...40 PERCENT *FORMATION CHANCE IN THE NEXT 5 DAYS.....HIGH.....90 PERCENT *FORMATION CHANCE IN THE NEXT 10 DAYS....HIGH.....NEAR 100 PERCENT Next outlook for this system on July 6, 2016. Special outlooks will be issued if conditions warrant. ~FORECASTER JAMES Advisories - Central Pacific THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE CENTRAL PACIFIC AT THIS TIME Advisories - West Pacific TYPHOON NEPARTAK ...NEPARTAK RAPIDLY INTENSIFIES TO A CATEGORY 4 EQUIVALENT SUPER TYPHOON... ...FURTHER INTENSIFICATION IS LIKELY... Category 4 Equivalent Super Typhoon Maximum 1-minute sustained winds: 130 KT (150 MPH), Minimum pressure: 918 mbar Movement: WNW AT 21 MPH Nepartak has rapidly increased in intensity to a Category 4 Equivalent Super Typhoon while moving through extremely favorable conditions. This system will continue to intensity farther while moving torwards Taiwan. Nepartak is expected to intensify to a Category 5 Equivalent Super Typhoon overnight. The storm is expected to make landfall in Taiwan as a slightly weaker system. All preparations should be begun now, if not have already done so. After making landfall in Taiwan, Nepartak is expected to make a second landfall in China as a moderate typhoon. After that, the storm is expected to recurve again into the East China Sea. Nepartak could make a third landfall on the Korean Peninsula as a tropical storm, before finally dissipating. FORECAST TRAJECTORY: WEDNESDAY AT 2 AM.....140 KT...160 MPH/CATEGORY 5 EQUIVALENT TYPHOON WEDNESDAY AT 2 PM.....145 KT...165 MPH/CATEGORY 5 EQUIVALENT TYPHOON THURSDAY AT 2 AM......140 KT...160 MPH/CATEGORY 5 EQUIVALENT TYPHOON THURSDAY AT 2 PM......125 KT...145 MPH/CATEGORY 4 EQUIVALENT TYPHOON/LANDFALL IN TAIWAN FRIDAY.....95 KT...110 MPH/CATEGORY 2 EQUIVALENT TYPHOON/LANDFALL IN CHINA SATURDAY...55 KT...65 MPH/TROPICAL STORM SUNDAY.....40 KT...45 MPH/TROPICAL STORM Next advisory for this system on July 6, 2016. Special advisories will be issued if conditions warrant. ~FORECASTER JAMES Advisories - North Indian THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE NORTH INDIAN AT THIS TIME Advisories - South Pacific THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE SOUTH PACIFIC AT THIS TIME Advisories - Australian Region THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE AUSTRALIAN REGION AT THIS TIME Advisories - South Indian THERE ARE NO TROPICAL CYCLONES IN THE SOUTH INDIAN AT THIS TIME Category:Forecasts Category:Weather Center Category:Hurricane Centers Category:Money Hurricane